Bloons Tower Defense Δ/Towers/Sniper Monkey
Base Stats Cost: 400 Range: Infinite Fire rate: 0/0 Sniper Monkey Upgrade Path 1 Full Metal Jacket Cost: 400 Description: By coating weaker metal with stronger metal, Sniper Monkey's bullets become more sniper-y. Use: Shots pop four layers of Bloon. Appearance: Sniper Monkey's cap becomes red. Point Five Oh Cost: 2400 Description: Sniper Monkey discovered that they make really big bullets. One guess what he uses now. Use: Shots pop eight layers of Bloon. Appearance: Sniper Monkey's cap becomes purple. Higher Caliber Rounds Cost: 4000 Description: Just the other day, Sniper Monkey found an even bigger bullet. Keep the mortar shells away from him. Use: Shots pop 18 layers of Bloon, and projectile speed decreases so the bullet can actually be seen. Appearance: Sniper Monkey's cap becomes black. His barrel becomes longer and thicker. Ceramic Coated Rounds Cost: 9550 Description: Sniper Monkey "accidentally" poured his entire ammo box into hardening clay. Madman. Use: Shots pop 25 layers of Bloon. Shards spawn in the ordinal directions and pop 5 layers off of 5 Bloons. Appearance: Sniper Monkey's cap gains a white Ceramic Bloon and crossbones. Sniper Monkey's rounds are large banana slugs with a ceramic pattern. Anti-M.O.A.B Rounds Cost: 14,000 Description: Recently, Sniper Monkey went on an introspective journey and realized that M.O.A.B class Bloons were the reason for his irrational anger. Thus, he dedicated every moment of his existence to their extinction. Use: Rounds do double damage plus double shard damage to M.O.A.B class Bloons. All shards enter the M.O.A.B class Bloon upon the round fragmenting. Upon being hit, M.O.A.B class Bloons stop for 1 second. Appearance: The Ceramic Bloon and crossbones becomes a M.O.A.B and two rounds. Sniper Monkey's gun becomes much larger and gains a muzzle brake. The ceramic pattern on the rounds is black, and the bullet itself is larger. Upgrade Path 2 Bolt Action Cost: 400 Description: The bolt action rifle, favored by monkey snipers everywhere, allows Sniper Monkey to fire quite a bit faster than before. Use: Sniper Monkey shoots 40% faster. Appearance: Sniper Monkey's cap becomes blue. Radar Scope Mod Cost: 400 Description: With a futuristic new scope, the Sniper Monkey can see very mysterious things. Use: Sniper Monkey can see Camo Bloons and see through obstructions. Appearance: Sniper Monkey's scope becomes very large, and a small module with an even smaller radar scanner is on top of it. Sniper Squadron Cost: 2300 Description: The advent of walkie-talkies and can strings allows Sniper Monkeys to be more coordinated. Use: Any Sniper Monkey in the range of a 2/x Dart Monkey or with this upgrade can see Camo Bloons and fire 20% faster. Appearance: Sniper Monkey dons a headset and a barrel bipod. Semi-Automatic Rifle Cost: 3750 Description: Sniper Monkey abandoned the traditional bolt action system for a revolutionary system that fires three times as fast. Use: Sniper Monkey fires at 300% speed. Appearance: Sniper Monkey's cap becomes a black helmet with a red bullseye on it. Covert Ops Cost: 6300 Description: Sniper Monkey decided to abandon his squadron and go on a mission of his own. Operation No Mo' M.O.A.B ability: Fires a huge bullet that instantly destroys 500 Bloons and/or one M.O.A.B class Bloon under Z.O.M.G. Use: No Mo' M.O.A.B ability added. Appearance: Sniper Monkey dons a green Ghillie suit and lays in a camo tent. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers